


The Last Night

by amortentia_on_her_lips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gutting, M/M, Mind Fuck, Polyjuice Potion, Psychological Horror, Self Cannibalism, Skin Removal, Torture, Trying to think of tags without giving away to much is hard, Unknown Kidnapping, flaying, gaslight, horror movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia_on_her_lips/pseuds/amortentia_on_her_lips
Summary: Harry felt that he had been at Grimmauld Place longer than he should, shouldn't Hogwarts have started the new year by now?Some things seemed different, and some things didn't feel right, Ron said he was imagining things, but when people start to vanish was he really?He wanted to stop these feelings and let things go back to normal, the whole Order was worried for him after all, but he couldn't shake the panic creeping up on him.What happens when he goes to sleep? Where do the people vanish to? Why cant anyone remember? Why wont the goddamn door just open?HAPPY HALLOWEENHere is a horror movie fic because best holiday ever!





	1. It Comes At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, another Fic from me. 
> 
> But I've been binge watching Horror movies so I cant help it.  
> (I haven't seen one yet with this premise, but I have seen mixtures of it. Like victims being forced to watch their friends without their knowledge, and the amount of them with gas lighting is insane. If there is one like this tho, please please tell me cause im so down for movie nighting that!)

Day: 0  
Time: 21:45

Harry sighed as he trudged up the stairs. It had been a long day sweeping and scrubbing. He would bet some good Galleons on the fact that everything in this house was actually made from compacted dust and grime.

His and Ron's footsteps were halted at the stair landing as they overheard some yelling downstairs. From the many arguments he had with his Mother on a daily basis, Sirius’s voice was clear as could be.

“Kreature, shut up! What is wrong with you, this is my house which makes you my elf. Stop this act this moment!”

The house elf startled the two boys as instead of its usual soft mumblings to itself, or coughed out insults the creature was yelling, screaming in fact. Never before had either of them heard a house elf raise their voice above an excited squeak.

“You are not Kreatures master! Kreature master is not here. But Kreatures master is alive, and will bring revenge and violence against all you unworthy filth and garbage!”

Harry looked to his close friend for answers, but the boy looked dumbstruck. As they both turned to go watch the strange occurrence, they were stopped by Molly Weasley, who was bolting up the stairs.

“Go into your rooms! Bolt the door and do not open them, whatever happens be quiet as a mouse and do not leave! Promise!”

Both boys nodded, Mrs. Weasley looked terribly frightened. Neither had seen her so pale and shaken before. Without her normally flushed cheeks, she had put the boys into a fearful state due to her panic.

Ron and Harry ran to their room and did as they were told, soon they heard her reaching the other children, and demanding the same as she had the youngest boys. 

It shocked them but Fred and George didn't argue, they stayed silent as the footsteps entered their room. Moving silently, Harry went to sit on Ron's bed so the two could whisper. The redhead ignored him and he came in close to whisper in his ear. He had to rouse his friend to notice him by waving frantically in front of his face. Ron turned to him with unseeing eyes, he leaned in again.

“Ron, what's going on!” His voice was but a whisper and still it seemed to loud.

The Weasley seemed to finally see him. 

“A house elf will only yell at a human, if they have been told to, they will only yell at their master… if they are no longer their master.”

It took a minute for green eyes to understand. “Kreature has another master?”

Ron nodded sullenly “He has to, and it has to be a Black.”

Thinking for a moment he recalled the family tree he had seen while cleaning with Sirius, “But the only legitimate Black left is Draco’s Mum, and her sister right? But they couldn't have gotten to Kreature, he's been here and they haven't.”

With scared brown eyes his friend turned to him and gave him a look he'd only seen once or twice before, but never before had his friend voiced the feeling in such a scared tone. “I'm scared Harry. If they find us…”

Harry smiled and gave his friend a soft pat, “Ron you are over thinking, even if the death eaters come, Sirius, Molly and the twins can apparate, and there is always the Floo!”

Ron didn't seem to care for his friend attempting to cheer him up. “House elves have control over the house, he can stop the floo, and Mom can only take two people at most, the twins can't take any and Sirius, well if he could Apparate why hasn't he done so before?”

The ginger was beginning to panic, and the sense his words made was starting to frighten the brunette. Throwing on the biggest smile he could Harry pushed his friend in bed and covered him before going to his own.

“Don't worry Ron, we have the Order of the Phoenix on our side. Let's just go to bed, it will be all okay tomorrow!”

Ron sighed but agreed.

It took them both hours to be able to sleep, fear penetrating their psyche, but nothing could keep two exhausted teenage boys from their sleep, not even the threat of death.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else totally House Bolton?  
> Happy Halloween let’s get to the torture.
> 
> Really idk about this fic. I just wanted to do something for Halloween

Day: 1  
Time: 8:45

Harry glanced over at his best mate sleeping, the redhead had managed to be sprawled across the end of the bed with his back on the floor, his blankets somehow still covering a small part of him. It was always an amazing site to see how Ron would wake up, the boy never failed to amuse. Yawning and turning over Harry had planned to go back to sleep when a thought hit him. Jumping out of bed and starting to shake his friend, Harry watched the other boy flail before falling completely onto the ground. 

“Bloody hell Harry! Can’t you wake me in a normal way!” 

With a sigh, Harry pushed his friend up on the bed and got in beside him. Ron muttered a ‘Budge up’ as he kicked out his feet, making Harry’s previously comfortable seat, cramped.

Not letting Rons need for space discourage him, Harry moved in closer. “What do you think happened last night? You know, after we went to bed? Do you think Kreature is gone for good?”

Ron pondered for a moment. “Don’t know, I hope so for our sake, I hate that little menace. Mum hasn’t said anything about not leaving though, right? So, I don’t see why we can’t.”

After taking it in for a moment, Harry jumped up to get dressed. He really wanted to know what was going on, he was so panicked last night, and now he only had excitement inside him. “Com’on Ron, if you don’t hurry I’ll leave without you, it’s already almost nine, let’s go!” Harry had only to put on his socks, but Ron still hadn’t left his bed, he prodded his lazy friend.

Rushing out of the room and down the stairs without Ron, Harry made it to the kitchen in record time. He was greeted by the familiar sight of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry smiled as he took his seat beside Tonks. The clumsy witch grinned back at him as she banged her silverware on the table. “Wotcher Harry! Molly is making waffles this morning, but she sure is taking her time!”

The mentioned witch sent a small stinging hex at the pink haired ditz and gave her a glare from where she was watching batter stir itself. 

“Are you guys headed to work soon?”

Kingsley’s head popped over the side of Tonks hungry face and he gave Harry a small smile. “Yes, we are just eating than heading out.”

Harry nodded, sick of the niceties. “So what is it that happened last night? I know you guys left already, but everyone was really freaked out.”  
Molly set her ladle down and walked over. “Harry, Sweetheart, it was just Kreature having a tantrum, that house elf is half insane, there is no helping it. We managed to calm him and sent him to his room, I’m sorry if you were frightened!” She wrapped the small boys body in a hug and kissed the top of his head. Harry didn’t believe that was all there was to it, she had been to terrified for it to just be a ‘tantrum’ but he let it slide when food came.

~OϟO~

Harry yawned into his arm as he reached his room. It was late, he and Ron had been cleaning with the other kids all day, Molly hadn’t allowed them a moment of rest, it was as if they even ate while they swept. Sinking into his bed, he turned to his best friend. “Hey Ron, do you believe that load of bollocks they are telling us about Kreature? I mean Sirius has been hiding all day even!”

With sagging eyes, Ron leaned over towards his friend, red hair dripping off the side of the bed. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t, I mean Kreature is a nutter, you know that.” With a shrug Harry gave a small smile of agreement to his friend and turned to sleep.

~OϟO~

His eyes had closed, but he did not feel like he was sleeping, and no longer was he in a bed. He looked up to what was before him. Ron wasn’t in a bed either, but tied to a chair, and beside him was Hermione. Around in a full circle surrounded him was his family and friends. Harry gasped as he took in the pale unconscious faces of seven adults and five children. Breath coming out as pants, and his heart starting to speed up, Harry called for them. When they began to stir, another figure came forward as well, taking a place standing by his side. 

“Awake I see, than we shall begin.”

Harry looked up into the pale as the moon face of Lord Voldemort. All his blood left in an instant. It was no longer hard to breath it was impossible. Struggling was futile but he tried anyway. Voldemort lifted his wand and started around the circle, keeping a close eye on Harry features. Anger flashed as the dark wizard came upon Ron and Hermione, Voldemort smiled and continued. Harry’s eyes blinked tears as the tall man approached Tonks and Kingsley, he was petrified, he couldn’t help them, he couldn’t stop it as Kingsley was placed before him.

He realized than, it’s a dream, this is all a dream. His eyes clenched shut as the first scream echoed the room. Someone wrenched his head up. Glaring, Harry gazed on as the now only chair in the room held Kingsley, and already he was bleeding. Voldemort stepped a bit to the side so Harry could see the injury, a chunk of his skin was missing from his leg, he could see it through the same size hole in the fabric that must have gone with it. Harry’s eyes were focused on the exposed muscle, the way the red tissue pulsated against the cold air. Kingsley met his eyes and the mans brown eyes darkened. “Whatever he wants Harry, don’t give it to him! We will be fine! Just do not give him-” His words were stopped when a patch of skin from his stomach was taken.

Harry began to scream, tears downing his face as piece after piece was removed and placed in a pile on the floor. It was magic, and fast, but the way the skin ripped and shredded away, the raw meat showing it’s striations to the world. Leaning over, Harry puked up his stomach as the left cheek was sliced away.

Kingsley’s eyes could no longer hold the shine and mirth they normally did as his eyelids were pulled away. His breathing stopped, he was gone, and in his final moments he couldn’t even shut his eyes to rest. Harry stared on, he wanted to let him rest, to let him sleep to let him find peace. His eyes followed the blood on the floor up to the matching red eyes. A sharp toothed grin met his tired glare.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, you do not think we are done just yet do you my silly boy?” The hissing voice was speaking to him in a patronizing manner he couldn’t take right now.

 

He almost vomited again at the words, just imagining what more could happen. What could be worse.

The skin which had been piled on the floor beside Kingsley’s chair lifted in the air, and began to drift towards him. ‘No,no,no,nonononono’ He shouldn’t have wondered what could be worse. No this was a dream, wake up, wake up, wake up. 

The skin found his, the slimy inside dripped blood over him. His thoughts reached his voice as he began to scream, “WAKE UP, NO, WAKE UP NOW, NO NO NO, WAKE UP, BLOODY HELL JUST FUCKING-!” 

But his calls went unanswered as the skin wrapped him tightly, even the eyelids found a place over his. Bile came up and splashed on the floor in front of him. He sat wrapped in puke and Kingsley Shacklebolt's skin until he couldn’t even follow his own thoughts anymore and all there was, was silence.

Before he could turn his eyes to the evil being above him, the world started to become fuzzy and his tears dried


	3. No Real Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gore. I’ll be adding more tags.   
> I’m decimated on the gore as I go.  
> I hope I can finish by Halloween.

Day: 2  
Time: 09:18

Harry sat up. He felt sweaty and gross, he swore he had a horrible dream, but he couldn’t remember it. Maybe that was for the best. Ron smiled from where he sat at his desk writing.

“I woke up first this time Harry, how was your lie in?”

Yawning and lying back down Harry thought over his answer before something caught his eye.

“Ron, was this room always red?”

The chair on the other side of the room squeaked as Ron turned to fully face him. “Have you been feeling okay mate? You have been acting a bit weird, you know this room has always been like this.”

Smiling Harry sat up and moved to the edge of his bed, “Yea, sorry, I’ve just been a bit tired. Maybe I’m just missing Sirius too, I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Ron nodded and the two started the day smiling and laughing at each others jokes.

The two friends dressed together and walked down to the kitchen. Harry sat beside Tonks as Ron took the other side, Hermione and Ginny came in soon after followed by the twins. Flashing a smile at the now blonde Tonks, he glanced over at Ron’s seat. “Kingsleys not here today?” 

Tonks kept her smile but her eyebrows furrowed. “Sorry?”

Harry looked over at Molly as she walked into the pantry, Tonks probably was zoning like normal. “Are you headed to the Ministry alone than?” 

The blonde hair bounced as the pretty head nodded, “Yea, same as always.” 

Glancing up quickly he met her bright orange eyes, strange girl. He thought for a moment, was she and Kingsley in a fight? “Like always?” Tonks turned to face him fully how, her smile gone and a look of concern on her face, Hermione stood and walked over to him, her voice soft. “Harry, you feeling sick? Tonks has been coming here by herself for breakfast all summer.” 

His face fully fell as he stood abruptly. “Why are you lying, Tonks and Kingsley have been coming here together. Are you two in a fight?” Harry directed the end to Tonks herself.

The Auror stood as well, looking at him and grabbing his head to put a hand on his forehead. “I don’t know who you are talking about Harry, but I think Hermione is right, you should go lay down.”

A tantrum began as Harry threw out his hand, plates flying off the table and scattering, Ginny and the twins jumped back, Molly hurried back into the room at the sound. Harry grabbed Tonks by the collar. “Where is Kingsley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, you work together, he is your friend!”

Ron and Molly pulled him off the choking girl quickly, Hermione stepping to the side frightened. With a slap Ron stopped his anger. “Harry, who the hell are you talking about! Why did you attack her!”

His head was spinning, Harry couldn’t stay here, he ran upstairs and locked his bedroom door. What was going on, had he made Kingsley up? But he was so real. When was the last time he saw him? He swore it was four days ago, but why didn’t they remember him. What was going on.

~OϟO~

Harry didn’t leave his room till the afternoon, he was embarrassed for attacking Tonks. Maybe all the stress made him imagine Kingsley, or maybe they were pranking him. Passing through a hall of portraits, he didn’t even notice that all the people had taken on an art form alike to ‘The Scream’ painting he saw on a postcard once. No Harry’s mind was to far away right now to notice much of anything.

He walked over to Tonks, and apologized, the kind witch took it happily and hugged him. Harry spent his day with Ron after that. The two laughed and talked for a long time. They were both ecstatic to have a day off of cleaning. For hours they both couldn’t get enough of talking, Hermione joined them in the library later and smiled over at them as she joined in.

~OϟO~

Green eyes blinked open, once they had taken in the surroundings they slammed shut. A hand of bone way laid on his shoulder and squeezed hard.

“Open, or I’ll make you eat what I remove today.”

Harry did so instantly. He could remember the last dream, the skin wrapping around him, he held his stomach tight, hoping not to vomit right away. The white figure started around the circle, the young boy tried to look straight up to avoid seeing who was chosen.

Soon enough though, a member of his beloved family sat before him wide eyed in fear. “No, please, not him.”

Voldemort laughed at the pathetic plea and stood smiling behind the ragged looking werewolf. The young wizard caught his former teacher and closest thing to a real families eye, and saw the older man stiffen. Remus’s voice was dry and cracking.

“I’ll be strong, I’ll always fight for you my precious cub. I-“

The words were cut off by Voldemort moving to stand between them. “Harry, have you ever seen what happens to a hungry werewolf? One with no food source but itself.”

Both prisoners swallowed at what those words could mean. A small shining blade came into view as it left the folds of the evil Lord's robes. Before anyone could react fully the blade was plunged through flesh, ripping and tearing the muscle as the seraded edge dug through the soft stomach. Harry screamed as Remus sat in shock not moving, unable to process the pain. 

A once soft smiling face grimaced and than opened into an excruciating scream as Voldemort brandished a long hook which he forced into the bloody gash. An unknown face of concentration settled on the dark wizards face until he seemed to find something and began to pull. Both tied bodies screamed and flailed as the long blood covered intestines were dragged from the victim. 

Harry cried fat tears as the guts were draped over top of his once so close family. Remus looked as if he wished to vomit, unmoving in his shock, but with his insides outside it seemed impossible so Harry did so for him.

Voldemort smirked as he smeared the gunk that was left on his hand across the pale sick face. Red eyes turned back to Harry, “Now, I have a spell which will revert him to his wolf form, any guesses on what will happen?” 

Harry’s eyes rolled up in his head. “No, I don’t know. Stop, please just heal him and let us go. Please!” 

Voldemort laughed and cast his wand on Remus. The transformation was almost instant as the fur and long muzzle came from the shaking body. The strong jaws immediately started snapping at the showing gore. Harry vomited again as the teeth dug into the line of intestines it could reach, disgusting bile covered liquid mixed in a thick layer of blood spilled onto the animal like lap. 

The wolf continued to consume what it could reach as it howled and wailed in equal amounts pain and satisfied pleasure. 

Green eyes gently fell shut as the young boys body went completely limp to the sounds of pained animalistic screeching and chomping.

~OϟO~

Tears streamed down his face in tears. Harry looked over to the sleeping form of Ron. He stood slowly and moved there, seeking warmth from his friend. Ron woke almost as soon as his butt touch the padded mattress.

“Harry? What’s wrong.”

It took a moment for Harry to answer because he truthfully didn’t know, but he had a strange tingling feeling.

“I’m not sure, but I really miss Sirius and Remus right now.”

Ron furrowed his eyes. “Who?”

With a punch, Harry shut his friend up. “My family stupid.”

With a strange smile Ron rubbed his injured arm. “I know Sirius but who’s, Remi- Rumis- Romi?”

With a glare, and unwilling to take this sick joke from his friend, Harry stood and stomped from the room without even changing.


End file.
